Brotherhood
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: A drabble about Michael and Lucifer's brotherhood, fall off heaven, and the emotions which followed.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any supernatural characters or their universe. If I did, it'd be cannon, not fanfiction. **

**Summary: a drabble on Lucifer and Michael's brotherhood.**

~XxX~

Lucifer looked past the metal linked fence, into the school yard where a multitude of people- young children, truly- were playing around.

"Dean!"

Lucifer watched Sam- at this point a young child- chase towards him. A smile on the childish face, a children's book in the other. The boy was running as fast as his legs would take him.

"Dean! Can we go home now? Is daddy home-?"

With a snap of his fingers he was now behind Sam, watching the scene play out. Dean brought a hand through the fence and messily rubbed Sam's young head.

"After school's done."

"Then why are you out of school?"

"I had to help dad..."

"Oh... Can I help someday?"

At that moment Lucifer could see the pain in Dean's eyes. How he couldn't hide it, but wished he could. How the elder brother just wanted to protect his own blood. To protect his younger sibling. That was the eyes he was looking for.

With a snap of his fingers, the scene changed. Back in his own memories instead of Dean's. Lucifer was now back to heaven, watching himself sit by the edge. The younger him which was unaware of Michael receiving orders to kick him off of heaven. It seemed like one small disagreement in his eyes, Michael even came to him the night after that argument to make sure Lucifer wasn't taking it to harshly. Lucifer was so sure that argument meant nothing anymore.

"Lucifer!"

Lucifer- the younger one, as the older one was sitting back and watching- turned around to see Michael with two blades. One was thrown and Lucifer picked it up, confused.

"I taught you how to fight, so, come on."

"Why would I fight you? You said never to fight-"

"Well, I changed my mind! Don't go easy on me! If you can kill me, then do it."

Lucifer's eyes went wide, and the older one stood up, as if provoked all over again. He should have realized how much Michael was trying to help him. Michael allowed himself to be killed to save his younger brother. But the elder archangel couldn't disobey their father.

Lucifer was old, almost since the creation of the Earth. But he didn't fight much. There was nobody to do so against. Michael had trained him against the rules just so Lucifer could defend himself, just so 'You can always keep yourself safe. Even if I can't.' That was that moment. Michael being unable to keep him safe.

The sound of clashing blades rang out in his ears, making him feel sick in his stomach. He noticed - now that he could do a full 360 walk around them- Michael was allowing many open holes. Positions which could easily be overcome. He truly didn't want to kill Lucifer.

When he was cast off of heaven, the older Lucifer looked at Michael, expecting to see worry, perhaps a brotherly concern. He saw all of that and so much more. He saw self-hate, regret, denial, and most of all, he saw the clear tears pouring from his older brother's eyes.

Michael collapsed to his knees in the last place Lucifer was before being cast out, sobbing as if he was some human child. The way he looked over the edge, as if he could find some sign Lucifer was alright on his fall.

Lucifer physically gasped when he saw that archangel blade pointed at Michael's chest. Michael looked so sure of it, he would seriously stab himself over the loss of his favourite angel.

"Michael!"

Both Lucifer and another shouted the name. But it was Gabriel who- with a strong flap of his wings to overcome the large distance- managed to rip the blade away from his older brother. Lucifer was interested in what happened after, but he had seen enough. With another snap of his fingers he was back in his cage, behind 66 seals, 600 feet under. 666. 6 used to be his lucky number, way back when he was still Michael's favourite angel. Now, he was hated.

As Lucifer laid down on the ground, he wondered just how many more years it would take. If he hadn't further provoked Michael, would he have been saved by him? God was no longer around, so why did Michael keep him locked away?

Lucifer began silently crying, trying to brush it away. It was a human emotion, one he didn't want or needed. But it seemed that it was an angelic emotion long before humans developed their own feelings.

Lucifer didn't know why he was crying. Because he realized how Michael had been hurt, the life he threw away, he actually couldn't pin point the source. Maybe it was a bit of everything.

But he realized one thing. It was the humans fault his family had broken up. And he would fight them. If they could not fight back, that would not be his problem, Michael showed him that much. He would destroy all of humanity. And only after that, would he perhaps regain the chance to call the other archangels his brother. To be able to call Michael his older brother. It was a chance worth taking.


End file.
